Wandlungen
by adyli
Summary: Hermione fällt in die Hände von Lord Voldemort. Können ihre Freunde sie befreien? Oder wird ihr jemand helfen, von dem man es nicht erwartet? HGSS Spielt nach Band 6
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Figuren, Orte, sprich alles was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, gehört nicht mir._

_Pairing: SS/HG_

_Rating: M_

**Wandlungen / Metamorphosis**

**Kapitel 1**

Schmerzen, nichts als Schmerzen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers war von Schmerz erfüllt. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch so viel Schmerz empfinden konnte. Außer Schmerz befand sich nichts in ihrem Bewusstsein. Ihr war weder klar, wer sie war, noch wo sie war. Irgendwo hinter dem Schmerz lagen dunkle, grauenhafte Gedanken, doch es war ihr nicht möglich danach zu greifen.

Von weit her hörte sie Stimmen.

"Der Lord hat sie ganz schön ran genommen", kicherte jemand.

Es folgte ein Brummen: "Das sehe ich. Ein Wunder, dass sie noch am Leben ist."

"Ja, verblüffend. Nun mein Freund, es ist deine Aufgabe, dass sie am Leben bleibt. Viel Erfolg."

Eine schwere Tür fiel ins Schloss, deren Vibrationen den Schmerz des Mädchens erneut aufflammen ließen.

Sie stöhnte kurz auf und dann gleich noch einmal, doch eher aus Erleichterung. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre heiße Stirn und verschaffte ihr eine kleine Linderung. Es war nicht viel, doch es war das erste Gute, was man ihr seit langem gönnte.

Dann hörte sie leises Gemurmel und fühlte etwas Dünnes, Spitzes über ihren Körper gleiten. Sehr sehr langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter begann der Schmerz sich zu lichten. Endlich fühlte sich ihr Körper nicht mehr so an, als wäre jeder einzelne Knochen gebrochen.

Je weiter sich der Schmerz entfernte, desto mehr Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum, ohne sich zu setzen. Als das Gefühl des spitzen Gegenstandes, der weiterhin über ihren Körper glitt, immer intensiver wurde, konnte sie endlich einen Gedanken herausgreifen: _Ich bin nackt!_

Der zweite folgte sogleich: _Und ich bin nicht allein!_

Doch mit einem Schlag waren all diese belanglosen Gedanken wie weggewischt. Der Schmerz war nun auf ein Minimum reduziert und mit dem vollen Bewusstsein kamen auch die Erinnerungen.

Vor Entsetzen und Panik begann sie zu schreien.

Jemand packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

"Granger, hören Sie um Himmels Willen auf zu schreien!"

Aber sie konnte nicht, wollte nicht… Erst als sie wieder den spitzen Gegenstand spürte, verstummte sie, denn dieses Mal berührte er ihre Kehle.

"Wenn Sie noch einmal schreien, werden Sie es bereuen."

_"Wo bin ich?",_ wollte sie fragen, doch ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Zuerst fürchtete sie, er hätte sie mit einem Fluch verstummen lassen, doch dann merkte sie, dass ihr gesamter Körper ihr nicht gehorchte.

Sie konnte weder die Augen öffnen, noch die Hände bewegen. Kraftlos und angeschlagen, lag sie einfach nur da.

Nach einer Weile spürte sie wieder die kühlen Finger, die eine kühle Masse auf ihrem Körper verteilten. Die entsprechenden Stellen ihres Körpers entspannten sich und mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft verschloss sie ihren Geist vor ihren Erinnerungen, um diese Entspanntheit zu genießen.

Dann spürte sie eine Flüssigkeit an ihren Lippen. Sie wollte sich abwenden, aber jemand drückte gnadenlos ihre Kiefer auseinander und zwang sie zu schlucken.

Während sie in tiefen Schlaf hinüber glitt, spürte sie, wie eine Decke über ihren nackten Körper geworfen wurde und sie war sehr dankbar dafür, denn die sengende Hitze war einer reißenden Kälte gewichen.

x

Als die schwere Tür erneut ins Schloss fiel, erwachte Hermione benommen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte und zuckte plötzlich zurück, als direkt neben ihr ein Klirren erklang. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, ihr Körper schien nun wieder etwas kräftiger zu sein.

Langsam registrierte sie ihre Umgebung. Ein kleiner Raum mit groben Steinwänden, ein feuchte Lehmboden, einer dicken Holztür und ohne Fenster. Sie lag auf dem Lehmboden und ihr nackter Körper wurde nur von einer dünnen groben Decke verhüllt. Das Klirren kam von einem Tablett, dass neben ihr abgestellt worden war. Darauf standen eine dampfende Tasse Tee und ein ihr unbekannter Brei. Gierig wollte sie nach der Tasse greifen, doch sie zwang sich zuerst die Person neben ihr anzuschauen. Da sie lag und die Person stand, sah sie zuerst nur schwarze, blank polierte Stiefel und den Saum eines schwarzen Umhangs. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben und sie keuchte: "SIE!"

"Ja, ich.", knurrte er.

Die eine, große, unendlich wichtige Frage platzte aus ihr heraus: "Warum haben Sie ihn umgebracht?"

"Das geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an, Granger. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich ihre Wunden sehen."

"Nein!", schrie sie panisch auf und klammert sich an ihre Decke. Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern und fragte dann gelangweilt: "Werden Sie das noch essen, oder soll ich es wieder mitnehmen?"

Zögern streckte sie die Hand nach der Tasse aus und führte sie vorsichtig an ihren Mund. Der Tee schmeckte bitte, aber er war heiß und ihr war kalt, deshalb trank sie gierig.

Danach stellte sie den Brei auf ihre angewinkelten Knie und probierte misstrauisch. Überrascht erkannte sie den fruchtigen Geschmack von Kürbisbrei und starrte ihren Gegenüber verwundert an.

Als sie fertig war, ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Becher und Teller verschwinden und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Professor Snape, was… was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen murmelte er: "Sie sollten schlafen. Ich fürchte Sie werden Ihre Kräfte noch brauchen." Dann kurz bevor die Tür zu fiel, hörte sie ein ganz leises: "Und Ihr Professor bin ich schon lange nicht mehr."

x

Erschöpft lehnte Hermione sich zurück. Die ganze Zeit hatte die Anwesenheit ihres ehemaligen Professors sie vom Nachdenken abgehalten, aber mit einer plötzlichen Wucht kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Ihr Körper brach in Schweiß aus und sie begann zu zittern.

_"Crucio, Crucio, CRUCIO",_ hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf diesen Fluch auf sie gehetzt hatte. Jedes Mal hatte sie gedacht, die Schmerzen könnten nicht mehr schlimmer werden, doch beim nächsten Fluch WURDEN sie schlimmer. Mehrmals wurde sie von Todesser aus einer gnädigen Ohnmacht zurückgeholt, um die Schmerzen mit vollem Bewusstsein zu erleben.

Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen hätte sie abstreifen können, aber das andere konnte sie nicht vergessen. Niemals würde sie vergessen, wie er sie vergewaltigt hatte. Wie sein Geist in den ihren eingedrungen war, wie er sie eingenommen hatte, beschmutzt hatte, jeden Winkel ihres Seins bloß gelegt hatte. Vage erinnerte sie sich daran, zum Schluss sogar um ihren Tod gebettelt zu haben. Und doch hatte der dunkle Lord nur ein Lachen für sie übrig gehabt.

Aber es half nichts, sie war ja selbst schuld, dass sie in diese Situation geraten war.

Während seiner Nachforschungen war Harry zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der letzte Horcrux, den sie noch nicht zerstört hatten, ein Gegenstand von Godric Gryffindor sein musste. Nach monatelanger Suche hatten sie das wahre Grab von Gryffindors Familie gefunden. Doch Voldemort hatte anscheinende inzwischen begriffen, dass Harry hinter seinen Horcruxen her war und hatte am Grab eine Falle aufgestellt.

Als sie mit Harry (der nun den Orden anführte), Ron, Tonks und Bill in das Innere des Grabes eingedrungen war, passierte etwas Seltsames. Sie war auf die drei Steinsärge zugegangen in denen Godric Gryffindor, seine Frau Christobel und seine Tochter Nicoletta lagen. Auf den Särgen waren unglaubliche Schätze aufgehäuft: Schmuck, alte Geldstücke, feinste Stoffe und nicht zuletzt ein riesiges Buch mit goldenem Einband. Irgendwie wurde sie magisch von diesem Buch angezogen und registrierte kaum noch, was um sie herum vorging. Ihre Finger glitten über den Einband und gerade als sie das Buch aufschlagen wollte, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

"Todesser", hörte sie Ron schreien.

"Raus hier!", folgte Harrys Ruf.

Zuerst wollte sie diesem Befehl folgen, doch sie konnte das Buch nicht verlassen. Sie wollte es packen und hinaus stürmen, doch es war zu spät.

"Stupify", erklang es hinter ihr und sie spürte ihren Körper versteifen. Jemand berührte sie mit einem Zauberstab und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als wie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in gekrümmter Gestallt vor Lord Voldemort.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begann er, sie mit dem Crucio zu quälen.

x

Hermione lag auf dem Lehmboden und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, warum sie noch am Leben war. Wollte er Harry damit Ködern? Wollte er ihn erpressen? Und was war mit Snape? Warum hatte er ihre Wunden geheilt? Was meinte er damit, sie würde ihre Kräfte noch brauchen?

Das war alles viel zu viel für sie. Sie sehnte sich nach Harry und vor allem nach Ron. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit für sich gehabt, während ihrer Suche, aber sie waren sich ganz allmählich näher gekommen. Inzwischen waren sie schon soweit, dass sie sich küssten und Hermione hatte ihrem ersten Mal entgegen gefiebert.

Jetzt war das alles bedeutungslos. Ewige Jungfräulichkeit würde sie in kauf nehmen, um ihre Freiheit zurück zubekommen. Sie fürchtete allerdings, dass Voldemort von diesem Handel nicht sehr beeindruckt wäre.

Endlich versank sie langsam, trotz ihrer wirren Gedanken in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgerissen wurde, erwachte sie ruckartig und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

Snape trat ein und knurrte: "Granger, stehen sie auf! Der Lord will Sie sehen."

_xxxxxx_

_AN: Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr die neue Geschichte findet. Ich will sie, wenn möglich bis zu Band 6 abschließen, aber das geht nur mit ganz ganz viel Reviews._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Hermione nicht reagierte, packte er sie am Arm und zog sie unsanft hoch. Panisch presste sie die Decke an ihren Körper, während sie von Snape gnadenlos erst durch die Tür und dann durch einen engen, feuchten Gang getrieben wurde.

Schließlich kamen sie in einen großen Raum, der fast völlig im Dunkeln lag. Nur eine Stelle war von mehreren magischen Lichtern beleuchtet. Dort saß Voldemort in einem riesigen Sessel, umgeben von zwei maskierten Todessern.

Hermione sah sich um und versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen, doch die Dunkelheit gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, ob und wie viele weitere Todesser im Raum waren. Snape trieb sie bis direkt vor seinen Lord und ließ dann sofort ihren Arm los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Die roten kalten Augen Voldemorts richteten sich auf Hermione. Sie wandte den Blick ab, spürte aber trotzdem wie sich der seine in ihre Haut brannte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Die schützende Decke war plötzlich verschwunden und Hermione presste mit tränenden Augen die Hände auf ihre Brüste und Scham.

Als Voldemort aufstand, wich sie zurück, prallte aber an Snape, der immer noch direkt hinter ihr stand. Langsam hob Voldemort seine Hand und berührte mit eiskalten Fingern ihre Wange.

"Hallo, kleine Gryffindor.", flüsterte er.

"Hat sich mein treuer Ex-Spion gut um dich gekümmert?"

"Snape?", spie Hermione aus. "Ich hasse ihn! Ich wünschte er hätte mich sterben lassen."

Snape versteifte sich und Hermione wollte von ihm abrücken, doch vor ihr stand Voldemort, also drückte sie sich wieder nach hinten an Snape, als das kleinere Übel. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Schulter und der Kontrast zu der kalten Luft ließ sie erschauern.

"Du wünschst den Tod?", fragte Voldemort.

"Und doch lebst du! Redest du, atmest du, BIST du! Würdest du wirklich lieber Tod sein? Wollen wir sie noch einmal um ihren Tod betteln lassen? Was meinst du, Severus?"

Obwohl Snape ihr von hinten ein "Ja" auf die nackten Schultern hauchte, presste sie sich noch enger an ihn. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, denn sie wusste genau was nun passieren würde. Sie wollte fliehen, doch Voldemorts Blick hielt sie gefangen.

Er legte seine Hand um ihre Kehle, beugte sich noch weiter vor und hauchte in ihr Ohr: "Crucio"

Diesmal war es anders. Der Schmerz kam nicht plötzlich und brutal, sonder langsam, schleichend. Von ihrer Kehle aus floss er in alle Richtungen. Breitete sich in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers aus und als er alle Zellen eingenommen hatte, explodierte er in einem gnadenlosen Höhepunkt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Hermione schrie und schrie. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach und Snape musste ihre Taille umfassen, damit sie nicht zu Boden sank. Ihr Körper zuckte in seinen Armen und er hatte alle Mühe sie fest zuhalten.

Erst als etwas Kühles ihren Nacken berührte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie versank in einer Ohnmacht.

x

Nur wenige Minuten später sorgte einer der Todesser neben Voldemort dafür, dass sie wieder aus der Ohnmacht erwachte. Der Fluch war abgeebbt, doch sie spürte noch die Nachwirkungen, als wäre jeder Knochen gebrochen und jeder Muskel gezerrt.

Snape hielt sie immer noch in seinen Armen und sein herber Geruch verirrte sich in ihre Nase. Sie schnaufte angestrengt und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es gelang ihr nicht.

"Noch einmal?", fragte Voldemort sanft?

"Oder doch lieber der Tod? Was ziehst du vor?"

Plötzlich durchströmte Hermione riesige Wut. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Sie war mutig und stark. Sie würde nicht klein beigeben und erneut um ihren Tod betteln. Nein, sie wollte leben! Zumindest so lange, um Voldemorts Sturz zu sehen.

Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nun eine persönliche Sache geworden war. Sie kämpfte nicht mehr für Harry, sie würde nun für sich selbst kämpfen.

Fest entschlossen Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten, schrie sie ihn an: "Fahr zur Hölle, du jämmerliches Halbblut!"

"Bei Merlin!", zischte Snape hinter ihr entsetzt.

Doch Voldemort legte nur den Kopf zurück und lachte. Ein kaltes, leeres Lachen, das Hermione in alle Glieder vor.

Blitzschnell ging sein Lachen in einen Wutschrei über und dieses Mal legte er seine Hand direkt auf ihr Herz.

Er schrie: "Crucio" und Hermione meinte, ihr Herz zerreiße.

Der Schmerz war so heftig wie nie zuvor und Hermione fürchtete, dass dies das Finale war. Nun würde sie sterben müssen.

Obwohl ihr Körper sich schüttelte und krampfte, spürte sie den Schmerz plötzlich nur noch aus weiter Ferne. Ihr Geist schien sich abzukapseln und sich vom Schmerz zu lösen. Merkwürdig frei, hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stürzte sie sich in die Schwärze, die sie selbst herauf beschworen hatte.

x

Als sie dieses Mal aus der Ohnmacht auftauchte, lag sie wieder in der ihrer Zelle auf dem Lehmboden. Die Decke war immer noch weg, jetzt war sie in einen dicken schwarzen Stoff gewickelt. Der herbe Geruch, den der Stoff verströmte, kam ihr vage bekannt vor.

Die Schmerzen waren schon gewichen, doch die Erschöpfung war immer noch da.

Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte erneut ein Tablett neben sich. Obwohl sie es mit aller Kraft und Konzentration versuchte, war sie noch nicht wieder in der Lage die Hand zu heben, um an den Becher mit Tee zu gelangen.

Neben ihr erklang ein Rascheln und sie zuckte zusammen. Doch es war nur Snape, der den Becher nahm und an ihre Lippen führte.

Als sie ausgetrunken hatte, sah er sie fragend an.

"Wer hat dir diesen Grad der Okklumentik beigebracht?"

"Was?", Hermione starrte ihn verwirrt an.

"Normalerweise hätte die Macht dieses 'Crucio' dein Sein zerstört, doch da du deinen Geist von deinem Körper gelöst hast, war das nicht möglich."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

Er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn er murmelte vor sich hin: "Und er war so mit deinen Schmerzen beschäftigt, dass er es nicht mal gemerkt hat."

Hermione war es leid, dass er in Rätseln sprach und wurde nun laut: "Wovon reden Sie? Niemand hat mich in Okklumentik unterrichtet."

Snape starrte nachdenklich auf den Becher in seiner Hand und flüsterte dann: "Erstaunlich!"

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und schrie nun fast: "Ich verlange, dass Sie mir erklären…"

Die Tür flog auf und ein Todesser mit wehendem blondem Haar trat ein.

"Malfoy", keuchte Hermione.

Der Blonde beachtete sie nicht, sonder rief dem Schwarzhaarigen atemlos zu:

"Der Orden hat unser Versteck gefunden. Sie sind schon eingedrungen. Ich bringe den Lord in Sicherheit und gebe dir Bescheid, sobald wir ein neues Quartier gefunden haben."

Snape stand auf und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und knurrte entschlossen: "Ich gebe euch Rückendeckung."

"Nein", hielt Malfoy ihn auf.

"Du weißt was der Meister von dir erwartet."

Snape zögerte. Erst als er nickte, drehte sich Malfoy um und stürmte hinaus.

Hart packte Snape Hermione an der Hand und zog sie auf die Füße.

"Lassen Sie mich los!" Sie wehrte sich verhemmt gegen ihn. Der Orden war so nah. Ihre Freiheit, so nah.

"Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen."

Entschlossen zog er sie eng an sich, legte einen Arm um sie und apparierte.

xxxxxxxx

_AN:Ich BRAUCHE eure Meinungen. Ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob ich das alles nicht irgendwie langweilig schreibe. Leider musste sich in den ersten zwei Kapiteln einiges Wiederholen, aber ich hoffe, das kann ich jetzt einschränken. _

_Also, ich bitte euch um Kritik. Auch negative. Was ist gut? Was kann ich besser machen?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht dort gelassen?"

Hermione zeterte und schlug Snape mit den Fäusten auf die Brust.

"Sie Mistkerl. Sie grausamer Bastard."

Tränen der Enttäuschung rannen ihr über die Wangen und ihre Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter.

"Warum? Es gibt nichts, was ich hätte verraten können. Ich kenne keine Todesser-Geheimnisse. Ich bin wertlos für Ihren sogenannten Lord. Hätten Sie mich doch dagelassen, ich bin doch nur Ballast für sie."

Reglos stand er vor ihr und machte keinerlei Anstallten ihre Fäuste einzufangen, die immer noch auf seine Brust trommelten.

Doch sein Tonfall war nicht ganz so unbeteiligt.

Er zischte: "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gerne ich dich dort gelassen hätte."

"Sehen Sie? Sehen Sie?", schrie sie, jetzt ganz dicht an seinem Gesicht.

"Ich hasse Sie und Sie hassen mich. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, mich dort zu lassen. Wie konnten Sie so dumm sein und sich diese Chance entgehen lassen? Warum? Warum? Warum?"

Jetzt endlich griff er nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest.

Seine Stimme war fast sanft, als er sagte: "Ich hatte meine Befehle."

"Befehle? Bezüglich mir?"

Spöttisch zog er die linke Augenbraue hoch: "Das sehen Sie doch. Wenn meine Befehle nichts mit ihnen zu tun hätten, wären sie wohl nicht hier."

Es war eine kleine Weile still und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn arbeitet.

Auf einmal wurde er sich ihrer zarten Handgelenke zwischen seinen Finger richtig bewusst und wie von alleine drückte er genüsslich zu.

Als der Schmerz zunahm runzelte Hermione die Stirn.

"Sie tun mir weh.", meinte sie verwirrt.

Er flüsterte nur: "Ich weiß."

Energisch riss sie ihre Hände aus den seinen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also, was sind das für Befehle?"

"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

"Ich will es aber jetzt wissen."

"Ich will es dir aber jetzt nicht sagen.", äffte er sie nach.

Hermione schnaubte und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Jetzt erst kam sie auf den Gedanken sich umzusehen. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Raum. Wände, Decken und Boden bestanden aus groben Holzplanken. An der einen Wand war eine Feuerstelle mit Kessel eingelassen. Gegenüber der Feuerstelle standen ein altes, abgenutztes Sofa, ein dazu passender Sessel und ein kleines, schlecht gezimmertes Bücherregal, das natürlich überquellte.

Neben der Feuerstelle waren ein kleiner Schrank und eine Tür. Hermione ging schnell darauf zu, riss sie auf und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Hinter der Tür war lediglich ein winziger Raum mit einer Art Plumpsklo. Allerdings musste es ein magisches sein, denn es standk überhaupt nicht, wie ein typisches Muggel-Plumpsklo.

Wütend warf Hermione die Tür zu und fauchte: "Wo sind wir?"

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten ging sie an das einzige Fenster und versuchte es zu öffnen. Als ihr das nicht gelang, presste sie nur ihr Gesicht an die Scheibe und starrte hinaus in eine schwarze Nacht, in der sie nichts erkennen konnte.

"Wir sind einem Wald.", ertönte es hinter ihr.

"Und keine Sorge. Hier kommt man nur durch Apparieren raus und auch dann nur, wenn man das dunkle Mal am Körper trägt."

"Oh, das haben Sie sich ja geschickt ausgedacht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist ein einfacher, aber effektiver Schutz."

Dann ging er zur Feuerstelle und fragte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr: "Hunger?"

Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor ein Feuer herauf. Beim zweiten Schlenker begann es im Kessel kräftig zu blubbern und angenehmer Duft erfüllte den Raum.

Hermione merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie war. Voldemorts Folter hatte ihr alle Reserven geraubt und durch die Ohnmacht wusste sie nicht mal, wie lange ihre letzte Mahlzeit her war.

Widerstrebend ging sie auf Snape zu und setzte neben den Kessel auf den Boden. So gut es ging wickelte sie seinen Umhang um sich und starrte ihn trotzig an. Entweder er gab ihr Kleidung oder nicht. Sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, bevor sie darum bettelte.

Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er erwiderte ihr Starren mit leicht amüsiertem Blick. Erneut schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sie fühlte sekundenlang ein berauschendes Prickeln auf der Haut. Das Prickeln ebbte ab und ihr Körper war nun endlich wieder züchtig verhüllt. Sie wunderte sich zwar ein bisschen, dass er ausgerechnet die Hogwarts-Schuluniform gewählt hatte, aber im Prinzip war es ihr egal.

Neugierig beugte sie sich vor und beäugte den Inhalt des Kessels. Es schien sich um eine Suppe zu handeln, die zwar ganz gut roch, aber mit ihrem grünlich schleimigen Aussehen wohl keinen Preis gewinnen würde.

Plötzlich erklang direkt neben ihr ein lautes Scheppern und Hermione schreckte heftig zurück. Snape hatte ihr einen Blechteller und einen Löffel hingeschmissen und füllte seinen gerade mit Suppe. Danach setzte er sich aufs Sofa und machte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm egal, was sie tun würde.

Hermione füllte sich ihren Teller und probierte vorsichtig ein bisschen von der schleimigen Masse. Überrascht von dem durchaus angenehmen Geschmack, begann sie das Essen regelrecht zu verschlingen, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, am Verhungern zu sein.

Sie nahm sich noch zwei Mal Nachschlag und stellte dann den Teller auf den Boden.

Ungeniert gähnte sie, ohne sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Irgendwie war es ihr im Moment egal, was Snape von ihr denken mochte.

Dieser seufzte genervt und stand vom Sofa auf. Nachdem er den Kessel und das Geschirr mit einem Zauber gereinigt hatte, holte er eine Decke aus dem Schrank und warf sie auf das Sofa.

Erschöpft legte sie sich hin und schlief augenblicklich ein.

x

Als sie wieder erwachte, sah sie ihn ihr gegenüber in dem Sessel sitzen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf lag hinten auf der Lehne. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah er plötzlich unglaublich verletzlich aus.

Und das erste Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme betrachtete sie ihn genauer.

Sein Haar fiel ihm jetzt eher stumpf als fettig auf die Schultern, die Haut war noch einen Tick bleicher geworden und in seinem Gesicht hatten sich eine Menge neuer Falten gebildet. Da er ihr seinen Umhang gegeben hatte, sah sie ihn das erste Mal in seiner Kleidung. Natürlich war diese schwarz: Schwarze Stiefel, schwarze Hosen und langärmliger schwarzer Pullover mit Kragen.

Hose und Pullover waren ziemlich eng und sie konnte recht gut seine muskulösen Arme und Beine sehen. Niemals hätte sie solche Muskeln erwartet und irgendwie fand sie den Anblick erregend.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. Was hatte sie da gerade gedacht?

Snape? Mörder, Todesser, Sadist und Mistmade! Der war doch nicht erregend. Niemals.

Während sie noch über sich selbst schauderte, fiel ihr Blick auf die schmalen Finger seiner rechten Hand, die um seinen linken Unterarm gekrallt waren. Sie wusste, dass sich an dieser Stelle das dunkle Mal befand und fragte sich, ob es schmerzte.

In Gedanken versunken musterte sie ihn weiterhin eingehend und merkte nicht, dass er aufgewacht war. Erst als ihr Blick seine offenen schwarzen Augen streifte, zuckte sie leicht nach hinten.

Er richtete sich auf und räusperte sich leicht.

"Ich habe nachgedacht."

Als er nicht weiter sprach, konnte sie nicht widerstehen und warf ein: "Und was ist so toll daran?"

Er ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: "Willst du immer noch wissen, was meine Befehle sind?"

Ungläubig runzelte die Stirn? Warum sollte er ihr freiwillig seine Befehle verraten? Sie würde natürlich versuchen sie zu durchkreuzen. Würde sie an den Orden weitergeben, wenn sich irgendeine Möglichkeit fände.

Und doch atmete sie tief durch und hauchte: "Ja."

"Mein Auftrag betrifft dich."

Sie krampfte sich zusammen vor Angst, aber trotzdem stellte sie sich ihm tapfer.

"Wie lautet er?"

"Der dunkle Lord will, dass ich dich zu einem seiner Anhänger mache."

xxxxx

_AN: Hallo Ihr Lieben. Vielen vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass euch die Geschichte nicht langweilt._

_Übrigens: Als ich meinem Freund gesagt habe, dass ich eine neue Fic anfange, meinte er nur: "Lass mich raten. Hermione und Snape?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

"Hahahahahaha" Hermione schnappte lachend nach Luft.

"Sagen Sie das noch mal."

"Wozu? Du hast es doch genau gehört."

Plötzlich wurde Hermione ernst. "Was soll das? Machen Sie sich über mich lustig?"

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie fort: "Warum sollte er MICH als seine Anhängerin wollen? Ich bin ein Schlammblut, Muggelgeboren. Und haben Sie ihm nicht gesagt, wie nervtötend ich sein kann?"

Er seufzte genervt: "Nein, das habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, obwohl es wirklich angebracht wäre. Und warum er ausgerechnet dich haben will, weiß ich nicht. Es war noch nie ratsam, den Lord nach seinen Beweggründen zu fragen."

"Wahrscheinlich will er mich nicht als RICHTIGE Anhängerin, oder? Wahrscheinlich will er mir einfach nur Geheimnisse entlocken. Harrys Schwachstellen ausloten, oder so. Also, ich als seine Anhängerin, das ist wirklich absurd.", dachte Hermione laut nach.

"Warum sollte ich dir sagen, dass er dich als seine Dienerin will, wenn er mir ganz andere Befehle gegeben hat? DAS ist absurd."

"Oh, jetzt sind wir schon bei Dienerin?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist in etwa das Selbe."

"Wie wollen Sie es überhaupt anstellen?"

Er schien zu schmunzeln: "Imperius, Cruciatus, ein bisschen Okklumentik. Ich werd schon was finden."

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und zischte: "Ach ja? Und warum fangen Sie dann nicht endlich an, anstatt nur darüber zu reden? Los!"

"Wie du willst." Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und kam auf sie zu.

"Halt", schrie sie. "Ich meinte… Sie können doch nicht einfach… ich…"

"Granger", seufzte er. "Wir können das auf die harte Tour machen oder auf die… naja noch härtere Tour."

Hermione zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und murmelte "Lassen Sie mich doch einfach in Ruhe".

Es war ihr schon klar, dass das kindisch war, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Snape benahm sich seltsam. Natürlich war er immer noch eine fiese Mistmade, aber er benahm sich nicht wie der offen grausame Todesser und gnadenlose Mörder, den sie erwartet hätte, nachdem Harry ihr so oft von Snapes Verhalten in Dumbledores Todesnacht erzählt hatte.

"Granger, komm da raus. Wir müssen das klären."

Sie lugte ein bisschen über den Deckenrand und fragte: "Was denn klären? Ob sie mir einen Cruciatus auf den Hals hetzen oder lieber doch nur ein bisschen in meinen intimsten Geheimnissen kramen?"

"Deine intimen Geheimnisse interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten. Vor allem, wenn sie mit Potter und Weasley zu tun haben."

"Das haben sie nicht.", brauste Hermione auf. "Also mit Ron natürlich schon, aber nicht mit… also was wollen Sie denn jetzt eigentlich von mir?"

"Ich brauche deine Entscheidung", sagt er schlicht.

"Was denn für eine Entscheidung?"

"Deine Entscheidung."

"Ja, aber zwischen WAS soll ich mich denn entscheiden."

"Das sagte ich doch bereits."

Diesmal sah Hermione ihn genervt an. "Sie sprechen wahrlich in Rätseln."

"Wie oft muss ich mich denn wiederholen? Entscheide dich für die harte oder die noch härtere Tour."

"Ich will überhaupt keine Tour."

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu." Er schien am Ende seiner Geduld.

"Es gibt genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du sträubst dich weiterhin, dann werde ich dich mit Gewalt zu seiner Anhängerin machen. Ich werde deinen Geist und deinen freien Willen zerstören. Ich werde alles vernichten, was die Person Hermione Granger ausmacht. Ich werde dich so zurrecht biegen, wie der Lord dich haben will und am Ende wirst du darum betteln, ihm dienen zu dürfen."

Hermione starrte in entsetzt an, doch er fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: "Oder, du entscheidest dich dafür, mir zu vertrauen."

Ungläubig riss sie die Augen auf.

"Was?"

"Du sollst mir…"

"Sind Sie verrückt geworden?", unterbrach sie ihn böse.

Er knurrte: "Nein bin ich nicht. Und wenn du mal ein kleines bisschen nachdenken würdest, dann siehst du vielleicht, dass ich deine einzige Chance bin, hier irgendwie wieder heraus zukommen."

Stirnrunzelnd dachte sie nach und antwortete dann leise: "Das mag schon sein, aber Ihnen zu vertrauen ist doch ein bisschen viel verlangt, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Mit einem Arm auf die Sofalehne gestützt, beugte er sich zu Ihr herab und presste ein paar Worte heraus, die ihm sichtlich schwer fielen:

"Siehst du nicht, dass es hier nicht um dich geht? Ich halte wirklich nicht viel von Potter, aber der Lord glaubt an die Prophezeiung und laut dieser, ist Potter der Auserwählte. Trotzdem bezweifele ich Potters Fähigkeiten und ich bin sicher, dass du ihm eine große Hilfe wärst."

"Wenn Sie Harry angeblich so dringend helfen wollen, warum haben Sie dann den Menschen, der seine größte Hilfe gewesen wäre, umgebracht?", fragte sie schneidend.

Seine Miene versteinerte und er drehte sich zum Feuer.

"Ich hatte keine Wahl.", flüsterte er dumpf.

"Man hat immer eine Wahl.", entgegnete sie harsch.

Er drehte sich um, richtete aber seinen Blick nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Wand hinter ihr.

"Du hast Recht. Doch ich hatte meine Wahl schon lange vorher getroffen. In dieser Nacht musste ich die Konsequenzen tragen."

"Und was waren die Konsequenzen? Den Mann zu töten, denn Sie sowieso schon seit Jahren belogen und hintergangen haben?"

Mit einem Ruck straffte er sich und antwortete barsch: "Genug! Wir werden hier nicht meine Beweggründe oder sonstiges erörtern. Du bist mir immer noch eine Antwort schuldig. Entscheide dich endlich, ich will anfangen."

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an und erkannte, dass sie zu diesem Thema nichts mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würde.

Aber eins musste sie noch wissen. "Wenn ich Ihnen vertrauen würde, was passiert dann?"

"Ich würde dir beibringen, wie du so tun kannst, als wärst du ein Anhänger des Lord. Ich würde dich das Ertragen seiner Knechtschaft lehren. Und vor allem würde ich dich lehren, ihn zu betrügen. Du musst wissen, wie du deine wahren Gedanken vor ihm abschirmst. Er wird dich auf verschiedene Arten auf die Probe stellen und du musst das ertragen können. Musst fähig sein, ihm zu dafür zu danken. Kurz gesagt, du musst so gut sein, dass er wirklich glaubt, du wärst ihm wahrhaftig treu."

Hermione war verblüfft. "Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie mir das beibringen könnten?"

"Natürlich kann ich dir das beibringen, die Frage ist, kannst du es lernen?"

"Äh, ich glaube ich muss…" Hermione sprang auf und rannte in das kleine Plumpsklo. Schwungvoll knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf die Holzabdeckung.

Ihre Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Warum wollte Snape ihr beibringen, seinen Lord zu betrügen. Snape war doch böse, oder? Er war ein Todesser und hatte Dumbledore getötet. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er doch irgendwie auf der Seite des Ordens stand. Allerdings waren seit Dumbledores Tod fast drei Jahre ins Land gezogen. Vielleicht war in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert, das Snape seine Meinung ändern ließ. War das möglich? Oder war es doch nur eine Falle? Aber zu welchen Zweck?

Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Es war unmöglich Snape zu durchschauen.

Irgendwann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es wirklich nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten für sie gab. Entweder sie wehrte sich so sehr gegen ihn, dass er ihr Gewalt antat, oder sie vertraute ihm. Ihr gefiel weder das, eine noch das andere, doch sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen.

Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür und verließ die Toilette.

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte: "Ich hoffe Sie sind meines Vertrauens würdig."

xxx

So meine Lieben, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Nächstes Mal geht es wieder ein bisschen mehr zur Sache.

Liebe Grüße

Ariane


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Snape nickte nachdenklich und meinte dann leise: "Es wird nicht leicht werden."

Ungeduldig ging Hermione vor ihm auf und ab. Sie wollte endlich etwas tun. Ihr Körper hatte sich vollständig von den Schmerzen erholt, was sie, wie sie wusste, Snapes Tränken und Heilzaubersprüchen zu verdanken hatte. Die Erinnerungen an die Demütigungen waren in ihrem tiefsten Inneren eingeschlossen und sie war nicht willens, diese sobald wieder hervor zuholen, um sie erneut durchleben zu müssen. Was sie jetzt wollte, war Vergeltung.

Deshalb entgegnete sie: "Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie vorhaben, aber ich werde alles tun, was Sie für nötig halten."

"Bist du sicher?", fragte er, zweifelnd die Stirn gerunzelt.

Hermione brauste auf: "Ja. Ich BIN sicher. Wir haben Krieg und ich will Voldemort bluten sehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie mir helfen, aber ich denke inzwischen, dass ich als Voldemorts angebliche Verbündete wirklich etwas erreichen kann."

Langsam kam er auf sie zu und versenkte seinen Blick in den ihren.

Seine Miene blieb unbeweglich, aber sein Ton war fast sanft: "Dies ist meine letzte Warnung. Wenn du jetzt ja sagst, gibt es kein zurück. Wenn ich mit dem Training fertig bin, wirst du vielleicht den Verstand verloren haben. Und falls du es schaffen wirst, dir diesen zu bewahren, dann wirst du zumindest um ein Stück Menschlichkeit ärmer sein."

Sie wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch er kam noch einen Schritt näher und fuhr fort: "Und für das, was ich dir antun muss, was ich dich durchleiden lassen muss, um zu deinem Ziel zu gelangen, dafür wirst du mich am Ende hassen."

"Na das wäre ja keine so große Veränderung.", sagte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme, da sie durch seine Worte und seine Nähe nun doch ein bisschen Angst bekommen hatte.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten und er zischte ihr ins Gesicht: "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was wahrer Hass überhaupt ist."

"Ich hasse Voldemort", schrie sie.

"Nein, das tust du nicht.", entgegnete Snape, wieder ruhiger. "Er hat dir unheimliche Schmerzen bereitet, dich gedemütigt und beschmutzt. Und doch versinkst du nicht in Hass, der dich lähmen und vollends zerstören würde. Im Gegenteil: Du stehst hier und willst kämpfen, nicht für dich, oder nicht nur für dich, sondern für deine Freunde und all die armen kleinen Menschen, die unter ihm leiden und gelitten haben."

Obwohl sein Ton zuletzt immer zynischer geworden war, hatte Hermione das Gefühl, so etwas wie Anerkennung in seinem Blick zu lesen. Bevor sie jedoch allzu dankbar dafür sein konnte, fragte er kalt: "Also, wie gesagt, das war die letzte Warnung. Bist du bereit?"

Sie atmete tief durch und antwortete fest: "Ja, das bin ich."

"Gut" Snape wandte sich ab und Hermione entspannte sich ein wenig.

Als würde er über etwas völlig belangloses sprechen, sagte er emotionslos: "Zuerst musst du lernen einen Imperius und Cruciatus zu brechen. Mit was möchtest du anfangen?"

Hermione brach der Schweiß aus. Er verlangte also tatsächlich von ihr, das alles noch einmal zu ertragen. Und dazu noch den Imperius. Zum ersten Mal verstand sie, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte.

Ihr Körper zitterte bereits, doch sie entschied sich für den Cruciatus, da sie diesen Fluch, wenigstens schon kannte.

"Cruciatus", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Er schien ihre Wahl gutzuheißen, denn er nickte leicht.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab zeigte er auf sie und erklärte: "Bei diesem Fluch, wird der Körper nicht wirklich geschädigt, doch du empfindest den Schmerz, als wäre es so. Du musst dir klar vor Augen halten, dass die Schmerzen nur in deinem Kopf existieren. Deshalb musst du deinen Geist vor diesen Schmerzen abschirmen. Dein Bewusstsein von deinem Körper trennen. So wie du es schon einmal gemacht hast. Ich werde mit ganz leichten Schmerzen beginnen und wenn du es schaffst, den Cruciatus zu brechen, werde ich die Schmerzen intensivieren. Bereit?"

_Was meint er damit, 'So wie du es schon einmal gemacht hast'? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon er redet und was ich tun soll. Ich bin überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Um Merlins Willen, was soll ich denn machen?_

Hermione schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie war nun fast panisch, denn die Angst vor dem Cruciatus drohte sie zu überwältigen.

Doch bevor sie ihm mitteilen konnte, dass sich ihre Meinung geändert hatte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und flüsterte: "Crucio"

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als der Fluch sie traf und erwartete, dass sie sich gleich vor Schmerzen krümmen würde. Doch anstatt der Schmerzwellen, spürte sie nur ein warmes Prickeln, dass sich langsam steigerte. Nach einigen Sekunden fühlte es sich nicht mehr wie ein Prickeln an, sondern wie zahlreiche winzige Nadelstiche in ihrer Haut und es begann unangenehm zu werden. Nach weiteren Sekunden wurde das Gefühl der Stiche schneller und härter und Hermione runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Erst als Snape sich räusperte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie eigentlich etwas gegen dieses Gefühl tun sollte.

Sie presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er sagte, sie solle Geist und Körper voneinander trennen. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, zu schweben, also stellte sie sich vor, wie ihr Geist aus ihrem Körper heraus schwebte.

Plötzlich waren die Stiche verschwunden und sie öffnete die Augen, um Snape zu fragen, warum er den Fluch gelöst hatte. Erschrocken riss sie den Mund auf, als sie auf ihren eigenen Körper blickte, der sich, mit schweißbedeckter Stirn, wegen der unangenehmen Stiche, wand. Dieser Zustand dauerte nur Sekunden und sie war zurück in ihrem Körper.

"Professor", keuchte sie und er unterbrach augenblicklich den Fluch.

"Ich sagte doch, ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor.", knurrte er zurück.

"Äh… Mr. Snape" Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie und der Orden ihn seit Dumbledores Tod verachteten, saß die Erinnerung an ihn als ihren Lehrer so tief, dass sie es kaum fertig brachte, ihm nicht den Respekt entgegen zu bringen, auf den er damals Anspruch gehabt hatte.

"Mr. Snape, ich…"

"Zum Teufel, Granger. Nenn mich Snape, nenn mich Mörder oder Todesser, aber hör auf mit diesen Respektsbezeichnungen, die ich, wie du genau weißt, nicht verdient habe."

Er schien wirklich wütend und Hermione fragte sich, warum es ihn überhaupt interessierte, wie sie ihn anredete.

"Wenn du wüsstest, was ich schon alles getan habe und noch tun muss, dann würdest du…", seine Stimme brach.

"Würde ich was?", frage Hermione, die nun neugierig geworden war.

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und flüsterte fast unhörbar: "…würdest du es nicht einmal ertragen, mit mir im selben Raum zu sein."

Sie holte tief Luft um ihm zu antworten, doch stieß sie stumm wieder aus. Er hatte Recht. Woher sollte sie wissen, was er schon alles getan hatte? Für sie war der Mord an Dumbledore das Schlimmste, doch für ihn war es vielleicht nur eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, im Vergleich zu dem Rest.

Aber warum interessierte ihn, was sie dachte, fragte sie sich erneut. Dann schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab. Er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit dieses Trainings angeboten und sie würde sie nutzen, also begann sie von neuem: "Snape, Mörder, Todesser, wie auch immer, ich glaube ich habe verstanden was ich tun muss."

Sie zeigte auf die Stelle neben sich und fuhr fort: "Ich stand hier neben mir und blickte auf meinen Körper. Mein Körper sah aus, als würde er den Fluch spüren, doch ich habe nichts mehr gespürt."

Er drehte sie wieder herum und starrte sie verblüfft an. "So schnell?", fragte er überrascht.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend."

"Ich fürchte, ich werde eine leichte gedankliche Verbindung mit dir aufnehmen müssen, um zu sehen, was du genau machst.", kündigte er emotionslos an.

"Jetzt schon?", keuchte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch ein bisschen Schonfrist gewünscht. Als Voldemort in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war, hatte es nicht sehr lange gedauert. Er hatte kurz überflogen, was sie über ihn und den Orden wusste, aber es kam ihr vor, als war ihm das alles schon längst bekannt.

Doch wenn Snape in ihre Gedanken eindringen würde, wäre das mehr als unangenehm.

Sie würde nicht vermeiden können, die ganzen Gedanken, die sie je über ihn gehabt hatte, offen zulegen. Es waren nicht gerade wenige Gedanken und natürlich keine besonders netten, aber allen voran, fiel ihr die Situation ein, als sie ihn vorhin beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

"Also Granger, mach dich bereit."

Ohne weitere Umschweife, richtete er erneut den Zauberstab auf sie und sie spürte, dass er in ihren Kopf eindrang. Es war anders, als bei Voldemort. Grob und schonungslos war dieser in sie eingedrungen, hatte ihre Gedanken aufgerissen, hinein geschaut und wieder weg geworfen. Snape jedoch tastete sich langsam voran und verharrte dann, als wolle er nichts beschädigen.

Doch Hermione konnte nur an die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Gedanken ihm gegenüber denken und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Der Orden? – zu verfänglich. Hogwarts? – vielleicht hatte er schmerzhafte Erinnerungen daran. Harry? – nein, er hasste Harry. Ron? – _Oh Ron, werde ich dich jemals wieder sehen?_ Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild in ihrem Kopf auf, wie Ron und sie sich küssten und dieses Bild ließ sich nicht mehr zur Seite schieben.

Snape stöhnte angewidert auf. "Oh Granger, musste das sein? Dafür hast du wahrlich Schmerzen verdient. Crucio"

_xxx_

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen._

_Im nächsten kann ich vielleicht schon den Imperius einbauen._

_Aufgrund eines Reviews möchte ich noch sagen, dass Voldemort Hermione nicht körperlich vergewaltigt hat, sondern in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen ist, um etwas über den Orden zu erfahren._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Snapes Worte klangen in ihren Ohren nach und sie machte sich auf eine geballte Ladung Schmerz bereit. Doch seine Ankündigung, den Schmerz langsam zu steigern, schien immer noch zu gelten, denn der Fluch löste zuerst wieder das Prickeln aus.

Die Nadelstiche folgten und wurden schnell härter. Plötzlich begann ein neues Gefühl, ihre Knochen schienen sich zu biegen und kurz vorm Brechen zu stehen. Als sie auf ihre Arme starrte, sah sie, dass sich ihre Knochen nicht bewegten und erinnerte sich an Snapes Aussage, dass die Schmerzen nur in ihrem Kopf stattfanden. Also machte sie sich bereit erneut ihren Körper zu verlassen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie einfach heraus schweben würde und ihr Geist tat genau dies.

Für eine Sekunde sah sie wieder von Außen auf ihren Körper, wurde aber sogleich mit einem Ruck zurück befördert, als Snape den Fluch unterbrach.

Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte: "So geht das nicht. Er wird es merken."

"Was?", rief Hermione verzweifelt. Erst bot er ihr einen Ausweg, dann verschloss er ihn wieder. "Aber du hast gesagt, ich meine Sie, ich meine…" Sie brach ab.

Sollte sie ihn wirklich dadurch herabsetzen, dass sie sich mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellte, so wie er es verlangt hatte? Allerdings behandelte er sie immer noch wie eine kleine, dumme Schülerin und vielleicht würde ihm das zeigen, dass sie inzwischen viel mehr war, als das. Obwohl sie sich da nicht ganz sicher war. Sie hatte Harry überredet, die Leitung des Ordens zu verlangen und dessen Erfahrung zu nutzen. Danach hatte sie meist im Hintergrund gearbeitet. Sie hatte ihre geliebten Bücher gewälzt und sich alles verfügbare Wissen angeeignet, mit der Entschuldigung, dass es genug Ordensmitglieder gab, die Harry viel besser als sie im Nahkampf helfen konnten.

Gryffindors Grab war ihr erster Außeneinsatz seit langem gewesen, denn es war kein anderes Mitglied verfügbar gewesen, das die komplizierten Bewachungs-Sprüche von dem Grab hätte nehmen können.

Stand sie also wirklich mit Snape auf einer Stufe?

"Es gibt nur eine Lösung.", riss Snape sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.

"Und die wäre?", fragte sie nervös.

"Du musst den Cruciatus so lange ertragen, wie möglich. Erst wenn du es wirklich nicht mehr schaffst, darfst du dich von deinem Körper lösen. Erst wenn die Schmerzen so schlimm sind, dass der Lord sich nur noch daran berauscht, was dein Körper empfindet, wenn er so damit beschäftigt ist, wie du schreist und dich schüttelst, dann kannst du gehen, denn ab diesem Punkt interessiert es ihn nicht mehr was du denkst."

Hermione starrte ihn geschockt an. Verlangte er das wirklich von ihr? Eigentlich wollte sie lernen, wie sie dem Schmerz entkommen konnte und jetzt sollte sie ihn willkommen heißen?

"Das kann ich nicht.", rief sie verzweifelt.

Doch ohne ihr Mitgefühl entgegen zu bringen, höhnte er: "Willst du jetzt kneifen? Ich dachte, Gryffindors wären so mutig."

Mit immer noch zitternder Stimme entgegnete sie: "Mutig ja, aber nicht dumm."

"Du willst also behaupten, ich wäre dumm?", knurrte Snape.

"Was?" Hermione war mittlerweile von seinen sprunghaften Gedankengängen mehr als verwirrt.

"Was glaubst du denn, wie oft ich den Cruciatus schon ertragen musste? Wie oft ich den Lord um eine Strafe BETEN musste, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Und genauso wie ich, musst du am Ende fähig sein, ihm dafür zu danken."

"Danken?", hauchte Hermione entsetzt.

"Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, oder?", raunzte er. "Du musst dich dem Lord unterwerfen, ihm dienen. Wenn du das nicht aus freien Stücken und mit ehrlicher Hingabe tun kannst, dann musst du fähig sein, es ihm wenigstens vorzuspielen."

"Und tust du es aus freien Stücken oder spielst du deinem Lord etwas vor, Snape?", spie Hermione angewidert heraus. Ihr Respekt für diesen Mann schwand, je mehr er davon sprach, dass sie sich dem Lord unterwerfen müsse.

Sein Körper versteifte sich und er antwortete mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: "Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich mit solchen Fragen zurück halten."

"Warum? Willst du dir nicht eingestehen, dass du es liebst, dem Lord zu dienen?" Erschrocken presste Hermione die Hände auf den Mund. Wie konnte sie so was sagen? Jetzt würde er keine Gnade mehr mit ihr haben.

Und tatsächlich richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

"Das reicht! Crucio.", presste er mühsam heraus.

Dieses Mal begann der Fluch gleich damit Hermiones Knochen zu biegen und an ihren Muskeln zu zerren. Das Blut pumpte durch ihre Venen und ihr wurde schwindelig. Ihre Knie gaben nach und während sie vor Schmerzen schrie, knallten ihre Knie hart auf den Boden.

Sie wollte die Schmerzen nicht annehmen, wollte sie nicht ertragen, sie wollte RAUS.

_'Nein! Noch nicht!'_, hörte sie eine Stimme irgendwo in ihrem Kopf.

Schluchzend warf sie ihren Kopf hin und her und stammelte: "Ich kann… nicht… mehr."

_'Nur noch ein bisschen. Vertrau mir!'_

Der Schmerz nahm zu und Hermione schrie erneut. Verzweifelt krallte sie ihre Finger in den Holzboden und versuchte nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

_'Jetzt'_, flüsterte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Als würde ihr Geist vom Boden aufspringen, katapultierte er sich aus ihrem Körper heraus und blieb daneben liegen.

Seltsam teilnahmslos lag sie da und starrte auf ihren Körper, der immer noch schrie und schluchzte. Mehrere Minuten musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich ihr Körper wand und zuckte, dann endlich löste Snape den Fluch und Hermione, zurück in ihrem Körper, blieb regungslos liegen.

Nachdem Snape ihr eine kleine Pause gegönnt hatte, ging er neben ihr in die Hocke.

Hermione fühlte, wie er sich bewegte und öffnete widerstrebend die Augen.

"Das war gut.", hörte sie ihn leise murmeln. Dann lauter: "Drauf können wir aufbauen. Also los, noch einmal."

Erschöpft stöhnte sie auf und drehte sich von ihm weg. Das half natürlich nichts.

Erbarmungslos verfluchte er sie ein weiteres Mal.

x

Hermione lag auf dem Sofa und glitt zwischen Wach sein und Ohnmacht hin und her.

Snape hatte ihre Kleider verschwinden lassen und fuhr nun mit seinem Zauberstab über ihren nackten Körper.

Langsam verblassten die Nachwirkungen der Schmerzen und Hermione schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er die Kratzer und Wundmale heilte, die sie sich beim Winden auf dem Boden zugezogen hatte.

Sein Gesicht wirkte ernst und höchst konzentriert. Ein bisschen schämte sie sich, so nackt vor ihm zu liegen, doch das völlige Fehlen von Erregung in seinem Blick verwirrte sie. Als er alle Wunden versorgt, mit einem Zauber die Decke auf ihr ausgebreitet hatte und sich auf den Sessel fallen ließ, schloss sie erschöpft die Augen.

Deshalb sah sie nicht, seinen nachdenklichen Blick auf ihr ruhen.

Völlig überwältigt gab sie sich der Müdigkeit hin.

Er hatte den Cruciatus noch zwei weitere Male ausgesprochen und sie bis an ihre Grenzen getragen. Sie hatte es beide Male geschafft, den Fluch auszuhalten, bis er ihr erlaubte los zulassen. Irgendwie war es nicht ganz so schwer gewesen, die Schmerzen zu ertragen, da sie wusste, dass er in ihrem Kopf war, sie führte, sie überwachte.

Im Einschlafen erkannte sie überrascht, dass sie ihm voll und ganz vertraut hatte.

_xxx_

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Hermione erwachte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Erst dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, wo sie sich befand.

Verwundert stelle sie fest, dass ihr Körper nicht mehr schmerzte und fragte sich vage was Snape mit ihr gemacht hatte.

Als sie die Augen endgültig öffnete, blickte sie direkt in die Seinen, denn er saß ihr gegenüber im Sessel.

"Du hättest Heiler werden sollen.", brummte sie müde.

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und entgegnete: "Und du solltest Lehrerin werden, da du dein Wissen so gerne mit jedem teilst."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn ungläubig an und fauchte: "Ach ja? Als hätte ich die Chance dazu."

Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und er wandte den Blick von ihr ab.

Dann stand er auf und sagte kalt: "Steh auf, wir müssen weiter machen."

"Was?" Hermione war den Tränen nahe. "Noch mehr Cruciatus-Flüche?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke es reicht fürs Erste. Jetzt ist der Imperius-Fluch dran. Du musst lernen, diesen Fluch zu brechen."

Hermione wimmerte und fuhr sich fahrig durch ihre Locken, die wirr von ihrem Kopf abstanden. Ihr Körper war zwar schmerzfrei, doch ihr Geist war müde und fühlte sich verkatert an. Ihr Kopf pochte heftig und sie fürchtete sich vor den geistigen Anstrengungen, die es kosten würde, einen Imperius zu brechen.

"Wozu soll ich das denn lernen?", fragte sie erschöpft. "Wenn Voldemort mich mit einem Imperius belegt und ich ihn breche, wird er wissen, dass ich ihm nicht wirklich diene."

"Oh, keine Sorge.", erwiderte er spöttisch. "Er wird dich nicht damit belegen. Er wird erwarten, dass du ihm freiwillig gehorchst, seine Befehle aus freien Stücken erfüllst und ihm dabei noch deine Dankbarkeit zeigst. Der Imperius-Fluch ist unter seiner Würde. Der dunkle Lord würde nie einen Imperius einsetzen, wenn er auch einen Cruciatus nehmen kann. Der Cruciatus bereitet ihm wesentlich mehr Befriedigung."

"Und wozu soll ich ihn dann lernen?", fragte Hermione verständnislos.

"Begreifst du nicht?", erwiderte er fast sanft. "Es wird zahlreiche Situationen geben, in denen die Gefahr besteht, dass dich ein Todesser mit diesem Fluch belegt. Wenn deine Tarnung auffliegt, zum Beispiel."

Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen und er raunzte ärgerlich: "Warum haben sie dir das eigentlich nicht schon längst beigebracht? Das gehört zur Standardausbildung der Auroren."

Hermione wurde rot und wandte den Kopf ab.

Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Weil sie es für unnötig befunden hatte. Sie hatte ihre ostbare Zeit lieber den Nachforschungen gewidmet. Zaubertränke waren dabei ihr Spezialgebiet gewesen. Und sie hatte einige existierende Heiltränke verbessert und deren Wirkung verstärkt.

"Es war nicht nötig.", flüsterte sie widerwillig.

"Nicht nötig?", brauste er auf. "Das sieht man ja."

Snape kam einen Schritt näher und wurde noch zorniger. "Dass Potter nicht besonders vorausschauend ist, wusste ich, aber dass der Rest des Ordens so dumm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Was ist mit dem Werwolf, deiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin und der Mutter der Zauberernation, Molly Weasley?"

"Hör auf so über den Orden zu sprechen!", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Die Wahrheit war, dass alle so beschäftigt waren, dass sich kaum jemand um sie gekümmert hatte. Sie hatte funktioniert, hatte Leistung gezeigt, das war die Hauptsache. Selbst Ron war meistens nur körperlich anwesend gewesen, wenn er bei ihr war. Mit dem Kopf war er fast immer bei Harry und ihrer Mission. Die Wahrheit war auch, dass sie sich von ihren Freunden so sehr entfernt hatte, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Hermione warf die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Immer noch nackt, mit geballten Fäusten stand sie vor ihm und schrie mit Tränen in den Augen: "Hör auf!"

Seine Miene war inzwischen wieder regungslos und er zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. "Mir kann es ja gleich sein. Du bist diejenige die es nun ausbaden muss. Also los!"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sie trug plötzlich wieder ihre Schuluniform.

Dann machte er eine weitere Bewegung und sie spürte die inzwischen vertraute Anwesenheit seines Geistes in dem ihren.

"Imperio" Hermione zuckte zusammen und wartete. Es schien nichts zu passieren.

"Knie vor mir nieder!", knurrte er.

Ohne nachzudenken gaben ihre Knie nach und knallten hart auf den Holzboden.

_"Du solltest langsam anfangen dich zu wehren"_, hörte sie seine Geiststimme in ihrem Kopf, die genauso genervt klang, wie seine Lautstimme.

Er hatte gut reden, dachte sie und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine rührten sich keinen Millimeter.

"Küss meine Schuhe", flüsterte er jetzt.

_"Was?"_, schrie sie lautlos. Nein! Nein nein nein nein nein! Sie würde NICHT seine Schuhe küssen.

Und doch beugten sich ihr Kopf nach unten und ihre Lippen bereitete sich darauf vor auf das glänzende Leder seiner Stiefel aufzutreffen.

_"Mach schon! Wehr dich!"_, rief er in ihrem Kopf, doch der Fluch lies kein bisschen nach und ihr Kopf kam seinen Stiefeln immer näher.

Hermione versuchte ihre Arme gegen den Holzboden zu stemmen, doch sie waren zu schwach. Ihr Kopf war nun so nahe, dass sie das Leder und die Politur riechen konnte. Langsam, aber unaufhaltsam senkten sich ihre Lippen auf seine Stiefel.

Im dem Moment, in dem ihre Lippen das Leder berührten rief er: "Steh auf."

Sie versuchte nicht, gegen diesen Befehl anzukämpfen, sondern kam bereitwillig auf die Beine, denn ihre Knie schmerzten heftig von dem Aufprall. Außerdem wollte sie weit weg kommen von seinen Stiefel, entsetzt darüber, was sie getan hatte.

Ängstlich starrte sie in sein Gesicht, hoffte das der nächste Befehl nicht so entwürdigen sein würde.

Mit unzufrieden gerunzelter Stirn knurrte Snape: "Küss meinen Mund!"

Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft gegen diesen Befehl zu wehren, sie versuchte es _wirklich_. Doch ihr Körper gab nach und schmiegte sich an ihn. Wie von Fäden gezogen stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Snapes Augen waren entsetzt aufgerissen und sie hörte ihn leise in ihrem Kopf flüstern: _"Du sollst dich wehren, verdammt."_

Doch als er seine Augen schloss, ihre Oberarme packte und sie näher zog, verließ sie jeder Gedanke an Gegenwehr und ohne dass er es aussprach öffnete sich ihr Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Während ihre Münder sich aufeinander pressten und ihre Zungen verschmolzen, durchfuhr Hermione ein seltsames Bedürfnis nach mehr, das sie bei Ron während eines einfachen Kusses noch nie gehabt hatte. Einen einfachen Kuss konnte man das hier eigentlich auch schon gar nicht mehr nennen… Sie ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen und das Vertrauen in diesen Mann, dass sie schon bei dem Crucio-Training verspürt hatte, kam zurück.

In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie einmal gedacht, dass es schrecklich wäre Snape küssen zu müssen und dass es das Letzte wäre, was sie tun wollen würde, doch jetzt fühlte es sich einfach nur richtig an.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus diesem köstlichen Gefühl herausgerissen, denn er stieß sie von sich. Anscheinend hatte er ihre geistige Verbindung und den Fluch beendet, denn als sie mental nach ihm tastete, war er nicht zu spüren.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?", blaffte er.

"Du hast es doch befohlen.", flüsterte sie verwirrt.

"Ja, weil ich dachte, dass du den Gedanken daran so widerlich findest, dass du den Fluch brechen kannst."

Wenn es nur Teil des Trainings war, verstand sie nicht, warum er sie zurück geküsst hatte, anstatt sie gleich weg zu stoßen.

"Warum hast du dann…"

"…was?", unterbrach er sie schneidend.

Es schien ihr auf einmal keine gute Idee mehr, ihn darauf anzusprechen, denn er sah jetzt wirklich bedrohlich aus.

"Ich muss dir wohl noch schlimmeres befehlen, damit du einen Anreiz hast, den Fluch zu brechen", knurrte er.

"Bitte, ich…"

Hermione hob bittend ihre Hände, doch er zeigte kein Erbarmen.

"Imperio"

_xxx_

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_seid ihr auch so aufgeregt wie ich? Nur noch zwei Mal schlafen._

_Leider kursieren so viele Gerüchte im Internet, die ich aus Versehen aufgeschnappt habe._

_Eines davon find ich besonders sch… und ich bete, dass es nicht wahr ist._

_Vielleicht schreibe ich morgen noch ein Kapitel, wenn nicht, müsst ihr leider warten bis ich Harry Potter and the d. h. fertig habe._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_äh ja, wie ihr seht lebe ich noch…_

_Ich fühle mich wirklich schuldig, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber nach Deathly Hallows bin ich in ein tiefes „JKR ich hasse dich wegen Snape und überhaupt ist Harry Potter total doof"-Loch gefallen._

_Erst in letzter Zeit habe ich wieder vermehrt FFs gelesen und auch wieder Lust bekommen hier weiterzuschreiben._

_Natürlich ist mir viel entfallen, was ich für diese Fic geplant habe. Ausserdem hab ich schon ein paar neue Ideen._

_Ich muss einfach sehen, wie ich das ganze verarbeite und es kann sein, dass es zu den ersten Kapiteln Unstimmigkeiten gibt, aber da werde ich Kommentare hinzufügen und die vorherigen Kapitel ändern._

_Aber erst mal viel Spaß mit diesem hier._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_

**Kapitel 8**

"Tu dir weh", herrschte er.

Hermione starrte ihn entsetzt an und ohne, dass sie es wahrnahm, schlich sich ihre linke Hand zu ihren Haaren.

Plötzlich zog sie so fest an einer Strähne, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Ihre Hand zog immer fester und der Schmerz nahm stetig zu.

Trotzdem schaffte Hermione es nicht, den Fluch zu brechen.

Kurz bevor ihre Hand die Strähne heraus riss, brach er ab.

"Lass los.", zischte er genervt.

Er schrie sie an: "Du musst dich besser konzentrieren. Wehre dich. Stell dir vor, ein Todesser befielt dir, deine kleinen schmutzigen Freunde zu töten. Wirst du das dann tun?"

Als er diese Worte aussprach, erschien plötzlich ein winziges grausames Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

"Sag: Ich hasse Potter!"

Hermione sog erschrocken die Luft ein, doch ihr Mund öffnete sich von selbst.

"Ich hasse Potter."

"Beleidige ihn!" Snape war näher gekommen und sie spürte ganz leicht seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange.

Sich selbst hassend, da sie es nicht schaffte den Fluch zu brechen, presste sie die tränenden Augen zusammen und wimmerte: "Harry ist ein Idiot, er ist unfähig und blöd und…"

"Bei Merlin, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?", fragte er und lachte leise.

Sie öffnete verwundert die Augen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Snape gerade ernsthaft amüsiert war.

Doch er ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

Seltsam sanft befahl er: "Sag: Ich bin ein Schlammblut. Ich bin dreckig und nichts wert."

Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie kämpfte verzweifelt, verlor jedoch ein weiteres Mal gegen den Fluch und flüsterte: "Ich bin ein…"

Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, packte Snape sie an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie.

"Verflucht, du musst dich stärker wehren. Wo bleibt dein Kampfgeist? Den Cruciatus hast du doch auch geschafft.", herrschte er sie verärgert an.

Dann flüsterte er: "Lass mich dich nicht diese Dinge tun."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

"Brich mir einen Finger."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und vor lauter Entsetzen schaffte sie, ein paar Sekunden gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen und nicht zu tun. Doch dann packte sie seine Hand und begann seinen kleinen Finger zu biegen.

Sie holte tief Luft und stemmte sich mit ihrem gesamten Willen gegen den Imperius-Fluch. Aber es half alles nichts. Sein Finger bog sich immer weiter und sie hörte ihn aufkeuchen.

Je weiter sie ihn bog, desto stärker kämpfte sie. Für wenige Sekunden hielt ihre Hand inne und Hermione versuchte seinen Finger loszulassen. Doch dann überwand der Fluch ihre Gegenwehr und der Finger wurde weiter gebeugt.

Millimeter für Millimeter bog sich der Knochen und von weit weg hörte Hermione wie er endlich brach.

Snape zog seine Hand so schnell weg, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und taumelte.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht schrie er: "Ich sagte, du sollst dich wehren."

Er presste seine verletzte Hand eng an seine Brust und herrschte: "Würge dich!"

Hermione wimmerte, aber konnte es trotzdem nicht ändern, dass ihre Hände an ihren Hals flogen und zudrückten.

Je schwerer ihr das Atmen fiel, desto stärker drückten ihre Hände zu.

Verzweifelt bettelte sie Snape mit Blicken an, dass er ihr helfen möge, doch er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete sie.

War er so wütend, wegen seines Fingers, dass er sie sterben lassen würde?

Sie konnte doch nichts dazu, es war der Fluch gewesen, verdammt noch mal.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und ihre Beine gaben plötzlich nach.

Schwarze Punkte flackerten vor ihren Augen und sie fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis ihr Körper aufgab.

Verschwommen sah sie, wie Snape sich über sie stellte und sie weiterhin einfach nur ansah.

Obwohl sie keine Gnade von ihm erwarten sollte, machte es sie trotzdem wütend, dass er sie nicht erlöste. Er hatte ihr viel mehr Schmerzen zugefügt, als nur einen Finger zu brechen und jetzt weigerte er sich deshalb ihr zu helfen?

So ein Bastard! So ein Mistkerl!

'Dem werd ich's zeigen!', dachte sie. Die Wut half ihr unter großer Kraftanstrengung die Hände von ihrer Kehle zu reißen und sie auf den Boden zu pressen, damit sie erst einmal zu Atem kam.

Nach ein paar heftigen Atemzügen sprang sie hoch und auf Snape zu.

Sie versuchte ihre Hände um seinen Hals zu schlingen, doch er werte sie mit Leichtigkeit ab. Von der fehlenden Luftzufuhr war sie immer noch erschöpft und schwankte leicht.

"Du hast es geschafft.", sagte er emotionslos.

Ungläubig blickte sie ihn an und drehte dann ihren Kopf weg.

"Du hättest mich sterben lassen!", flüsterte sie anklagend.

Er antwortete: "Vielleicht." Und sie hatte das Gefühl ein leises Lachen darin zu hören.

Als sie nun den Kopf wieder drehte, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hielt seinen Kopf schief und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass er sie wahrscheinlich doch nicht hätte sterben lassen. Wozu hätte er sich sonst davor solche Mühe geben sollen?

Sie grinste unbewusst und sagte euphorisch: "Ich habe es geschafft."

Er nickte, sagte aber: "Das war allerdings nur der Anfang."

Also übten sie weiter.

x

Nach langen Stunden exzessiven Übens lag Hermione erschöpft, aber von dem Brei, denn Snape erneut heraufbeschworen hatte, gesättigt auf dem Sofa.

Snape saß auf dem Sessel, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und starrte leer vor sich hin.

"Sollte ich es wirklich schaffen IHN zu überzeugen, was wird dann mit mir passieren?", fragte Hermion plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Er zuckte zusammen und sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort: "Der Lord weiht mich nicht in seine Pläne ein, er erteilt mir lediglich Befehle."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie höhnisch. "Man sollte doch meine, du würdest in seiner Gunst ganz oben stehen, nach dem du Dumb…"

Bevor sie ausreden konnte, war er aufgesprungen, hatte seine Tasse auf den Boden geschleudert und presste ihr nun seine Hand auf den Mund.

"Ich sagte doch, dass wir darüber nicht mehr reden, du kleines Miststück."

Hermione versank in seinen Augen, die sie verzweifelt anstarrten.

Er kniete mit einem Bein auf dem Sofa und sie spürte seine Oberschenkelmuskeln an ihrem Bein. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie ihn riechen konnte. Überwiegend herb und doch verbarg sich irgendwo eine gewisse süße Schärfe. Sie atmete seinen Duft tief ein und musste plötzlich an den Kuss von vorhin denken. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum er ihn erwidert hatte.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sich seine Hand nach wie vor auf ihren Mund presste und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

Als hätte sie ihn gebissen, zog er auf einmal seine Hand weg, stand auf und drehte sich um.

"Ich musste es tun, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Aber das würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben. Keiner würde das.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Obwohl sie eigentlich sicher war, dass er Recht hatte, dass sie ihm das nicht glaubte, dass sie ihn bereits seit langer Zeit verurteilt hatte, dass sie ihn hasste, hörte sie sich selbst sagen: "Du verlangst von mir, dir zu vertrauen. Das kann ich aber nur, wenn du mir genauso vertraust."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Snape drehte sich um und sah sie mit leeren Augen an.

"Den einzigen Menschen, dem ich je vertraut habe, habe ich umgebracht."

Hermione sah ihn abwartend an, wagte aber nicht, ihn weiter zu drängen.

"Albus war verflucht." Snapes Stimme klang rau und brüchig.

"Wir haben versucht ein Gegenmittel zu finden, doch der Fluch schritt immer weiter fort. Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht eine Lösung zu suchen und mich bei dem dunklen Lord sehr weit vorgewagt, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Vielleicht hat er Verdacht geschöpft, ich weiß es nicht. Meine Position begann in Gefahr zu geraten und ich bekam immer weniger Informationen. Irgendwann mussten wir einsehen, dass es kein Gegenmittel gab, dass Albus sterben würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ließen gewisse Umstände darauf schließen, dass jemand versuchte Albus zu töten. Albus…"

"Malfoy!", rief Hermione dazwischen.

"Was?" Snape hob verwirrt den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Malfoy sollte Professor Dumbledore töten."

Snapes Blick wurde plötzlich wieder lebendig und er jagte Hermione eine gewisse Angst ein, als er knurrte: "Woher weißt du das?"

"Harry war dort. Er hat alles gesehen."

Snapes Augen glühten, doch er schwieg. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er weiter erzählen sollte und irgendwann kam er wohl zu einem Ergebnis.

"Nun gut, dann habt ihr euch wohl zusammen gereimt, dass Draco Albus im Auftrag des Lords töten sollte. Als wir das heraus fanden, ließ Albus mich schwören, dass ich…"

Er brach ab und versuchte sich zu fangen.

Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort: "Dass ICH ihn an Dracos stelle töten würde!"

Hermione schnappte hörbar nach Luft, doch Snape ignorierte sie und fuhrt völlig emotionslos fort: "Er wollte verhindern, dass Draco diese Schuld auf sich nähme. Außerdem war er der Meinung, dass es eine gute Möglichkeit wäre, meine Position bei dem dunklen Lord wieder zu festigen."

Hermione stand auf und seufzte: "Eine schöne Geschichte, aber genauso gut hättest du sie dir auch ausdenken können."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er sie an ihren Schultern und schüttelte sie.

"Ich habe nur getan, was Albus von mir verlangt hat."

Er ließ sie wieder los und flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr: "Es gab keine andere Lösung. Ich habe gesucht und gesucht, aber es gab einfach keine…"

"Und warum stehst du dann in der Gunst deines Lords nicht mehr ganz oben? Das war doch eine… eine… eine Meisterleistung!", spie sie hervor.

"Was glaubst du denn?", höhnte er. "Danach glaubte jeder zu wissen, dass ich ein wahrer Todesser bin. Ich konnte nicht mehr spionieren, bekam keine Informationen mehr. Bis auf meine Tränke war ich ein gewöhnlicher Todesser, ohne Geld und ohne Einfluss. Solche stehen ganz unten in der Hierarchie."

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. "Also bist du traurig, dass du seine Gunst verloren hast?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Seine Gunst ist mir absolut gleichgültig. Nur ist das Leben ein winziges bisschen erträglicher, wenn man weiter oben steht. Das hast du doch am eigenen Leib erfahren. Du stehst nämlich im Moment selbst ganz weit unten."

Nachdenklich schwieg sie eine Weile, doch sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Ganz leise fragte sie: "Aber auf welcher Seite stehst du denn jetzt eigentlich?"

Er knurrte wütend: "Ich stehe auf niemandes Seite! Ich will einfach nur, dass es aufhört! Ich will frei sein. Ein freier Mann… Das wird in diesem Leben allerdings ein Wunschtraum bleiben."

Zögernd fügte er hinzu: "Die einzige Art von Freiheit, die mir bleibt, ist der Tod."

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. Unzählige Male hatte sie sich seinen Tod gewünscht, doch jetzt meinte sie, ihr Herz müsste brechen, bei dem Anblick dieses verzweifelten Mannes, der seinen Tod als notwendiges Übel zu akzeptieren schien.

Plötzlich schrie er so laut, dass sie zusammen zuckte: "Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich alleine abtrete. Nein! Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich ihn mitnehmen und zusammen werden wir in der Hölle schmoren. Ich und MEIN LORD!"

Die letzten Worte spie er regelrecht aus und wandte sich dann von ihr ab.

Hermione starrte stumm auf seinen Rücken.

Nach Dumbledores Tod hatte sie soviel Wut, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung und Angst empfunden, nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jemals aufhören würde, Snape zu hassen.

Vielleicht war es eine Nachwirkung der Okklumentik, vielleicht war ein kleiner Teil ihres Geistes immer noch mit ihm verbunden.

Was es auch war, sie fühlte mit ihm, spürte förmlich seine Verzweiflung und seinen Abscheu vor sich selbst. Und ja, sie fühlte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte: "Ich glaube dir."

Er fuhr herum, schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen?

"Was?", herrschte er.

Dann lachte er spöttisch, packte sie erneut bei den Schultern und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres und zischte: "Natürlich glaubst du mir!"

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und seine Stimme war so scharf, als wolle er sie damit schneiden.

"Du gutherzige, naive Gryffindor. Du würdest mir alles glauben, nicht wahr? Immer das Beste in einem Menschen suchen. Du bist genau wie Albus."

Hermiones Herz raste und erneut drang ihr sein herber Geruch in die Nase. Sie fühlte sich leicht benommen und dachte: _Verdammt, was ist los mit mir?_

"Hermione Granger, so intelligent und doch so dumm!", höhnte er.

Zornig packte sie ihn nun ihrerseits an den Armen und presste sich eng an ihn.

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich nun fast, als sie, mit einer ihr bisher unbekannten Schärfe, zischte: "Ich bin nicht dumm! Ich glaube dir, weil ich fühle, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Allerdings kommt es mir vor, als willst du gar nicht, dass man dir glaubt. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass du anderen vertrauen müsstest, aber wir sind ja alle unter deiner Würde, du eingebildeter Mistkerl."

Snapes Lippen waren zornig zusammen gepresst und seine Augen glühten wie schwarze Kohlen. Er holte Luft und schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, überlegte sich es aber dann doch anders.

Er drückte sich noch enger an sie und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre.

Ohne zu zögern stellte Hermione sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und umschlang seinen Nacken. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und ihre Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg zu seiner.

Sie küssten sich hart und verlangend. Eine Hand hielt er fest auf ihrem Rücken gepresst und die andere fuhr wild in ihr Haar.

Hermione fühlte sich, als wäre ihr Gehirn geschmolzen, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Instinktiv hob sie ihre Beine und schlang sie um seine Hüfte.

Als er ihren Kopf an ihrem Haar nach hinten zog, um mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals entlang zu fahren, nahm sie vage die gewaltige Beule wahr, die sich in ihren Schoß schmiegte.

Sie keuchte heftig auf, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Schlagader berührte und wand sich in seinen Armen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Heißes an ihrem Rücken und Snape stellte sie abrupt zurück auf den Boden.

Entsetzt wanderte sein Blick zwischen dem glühenden Dunklen Mal an seinem Oberarm und ihr hin und her.

"Der Lord ruft mich.", sagte er tonlos.

Ihrem Blick ausweichend, fuhr er fort: "Ich werde mich nicht für diese Entgleisung entschuldigen, denn sie war absolut unverzeihlich. Allerdings versichere ich dir hiermit, dass das nie wieder vorkommen wird."

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und apparierte.

iHHhhh

_**AN:**_

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ähh, ich weiß, lang lang ist's her, dass ich hier was hochgeladen hab. Ich hoffe es interessiert sich noch jemand für diese Story._

_Übrigens spielt dieser Band ja nach wie vor nach HBP, deshalb ist DH nicht existent._

_Ich hoffe das Kapitel war nicht zu schmalzig, kitschig oder so?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ariane_


End file.
